The Fall
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: A little NozoEli Star Wars AU that I wrote.


**AN: So, I'm pretty sure that some people are questioning my rationale of writing a Star Wars AU fic, the answer to that is pretty simple; one is…I was inspired by Cute_Rosey_Keyblade's fic, "Danse Macabre", which all of you should read if you're a Star Wars fan. It's on AO3. Can't be too hard to miss. The second is I absolutely love and adore Star Wars. I also love Tragedy fics and NozoEli. So, the equation would be…Tragedy + Love Live (NozoEli) + Star Wars = This train wreck of a fic. That's four of my things wrapped up into one. Anyway, before we start, I should tell you guys that this happened between Order 66 (the start of what will be known as the Great Jedi Purge) and the Battle of Yavin. So, sit back, relax and join me in my Star Destroyer as we take this adventure. Let's go!**

* * *

 **THE FALL**

* * *

Screams.

Pain.

Anger.

Anguish.

Despair.

Death.

That was all Nozomi could hear as she meditated on her ship. She slowly opened her eyes and before standing up and walked towards the window, allowing her to get a good view of the endless expanse of the galaxy as well as a part of the planet of Naboo. When she was meditating, Nozomi could hear those endless cries of grief, suffering and despair. The only problem was she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from; the people suffering from the iron grip of the Empire or herself. The young sith could think of a lot of reasons why it would come from the people around the galaxy. But…she could also think of so many reasons why it could come from herself. And all of them were related to her past as a Jedi and her former best friend, Ayase Eli…

See, Nozomi was taken from her parents when she was too young to even remember them to be trained by the Jedi Order the moment they realized she was Force-sensitive. It really did not help that they lived in Coruscant, the seat of the Republic Senate and the Jedi Order. So, she grew up with the order as her only family. A few months later, she met a blonde girl with blue eyes, named Eli. And the two quickly became fast friends since they were, after all, in a place filled with strange people teaching them strange things. But it wouldn't be just the two of them for long. Then, they met Nico and she quickly became a friend of theirs to. A year later they were joined by three more; Honoka, Umi and Kotori, three childhood friends who were taken by the order at the same time. The next year after that; Rin, Hanayo and Maki joined them. After that, Honoka and Eli's younger sisters joined them. And they all trained together as friends, albeit with some form of distance due to their individual trainings…as well as their masters' orders. But Eli and Nozomi always did manage to find away to keep close to one another…

Years passed and they grew up. Their skills improved and soon enough, they became Padawans and eventually, Jedi Knights. Out of all of them, Nozomi was the first to become a Jedi Knight, followed shortly by Eli. It was no surprise that Nozomi would be first; her gifts in the Force as well as her midichlorian count could only be rivaled by Master Yoda and, of course, Anakin Skywalker himself. Then, the Clone Wars broke out and thankfully, they saw each other in the field as well, even though they were on their own missions with their own masters. And at some point, she realized that she was in love with the blonde girl. But all the deaths and suffering that they saw made Nozomi question everything; why were the Jedi participating in this war? The war should've been the Senate's problem; not the Jedi's. They should've remained neutral in everything. She saw Jedi masters injured in the war and Padawans dead, either at the hands of the droids or something else entirely. In the brief, fleeting moments they were granted time to themselves in Coruscant, Nozomi confessed her love to Eli and begged her to run away with her; abandon the Order and just leave to live peacefully somewhere. To her relief, Eli reciprocated her feelings and agreed to run away with her after they consummated their love.

But when Nozomi woke up the next morning, Eli wasn't by her side. She was left with on a cold bed and a simple note of an apology from her. And in that moment, Nozomi felt all the sorrow, all the sadness, all the loneliness, all the pent up anger she's kept inside for all the years the Order trained her, come rushing into her. She gave most of her life to something that would never give anything back to her. Nozomi hid her feelings so as to not go into conflict with the Order's teachings. She felt cheated; deprived of life's simplest pleasures such as love and a family. Just as she was preparing herself, her master arrived at her room and she struck him down before he could even put up a guard. Nozomi kept him alive long enough to tell him everything she felt. Once she was done, she drove her saber to his chest and she watched the light in his eyes go out. And at that moment, she knew…before she even looked at herself in the mirror and saw those sickly yellow eyes of hers…she knew that she had given in…

Toujou Nozomi had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force.

As soon as she could, she fled. It would only be later that she would learn of Order 66. She felt indifferent towards the lives of the Jedi that was lost, yet a tiny bit of her hoped that her friends were able to flee. Her biggest hope was Eli's escape but not because she felt something for her. No, her reasons were different. Nozomi wanted Eli to flee because she wanted to be the one to strike her down. She wanted Eli to die, knowing and seeing what she had turned Nozomi into. At some point, while she was searching for Eli, she ran into Darth Vader and he offered to turn her into his apprentice; hone her skills in the dark side. Nozomi genuinely contemplated his offer but instead, she informed him that she would seek him out once she's severed her only connection to the light side; Ayase Eli. As a sign of the Emperor's goodwill, Vader left her with her own Star Destroyer and a large garrison of clones.

Now, it's been three years since Order 66 and she could feel that her confrontation with Eli is closer than she expects. Who would leave alive, however, is something for fate to decide.

"Lady Toujou. We've found her." One of her officers informed her. She turned around and gave her an indifferent look.

"Where?" She asked as she summoned her saber towards her, running her gloved fingers through the small reverse crescent moon mark she left there when she made it as a mere youngling, on the cusp of becoming a Padawan learner.

"Naboo, my lady. In the swamps near Lake Paonga." The officer reported. She merely turned back to the window and continued looking on.

"Thank you. Ready my ship. Should you not hear from me in a week's time, return to Lord Vader." Nozomi coldly ordered him.

"Yes, my lady." He replied before turning around and walking away.

"Can you feel me, Elichi? I'm just nearby." She whispered before grabbing her robe and walking out of her room, steeling herself for this final confrontation that would decide her fate.

* * *

Eli was sitting around the fire near her makeshift home in the swamps of Naboo, trying to formulate how she was going to avoid the Empire in case they ran into her again. This was taking such a toll on her as well as the other Jedi, who were on the run. When Order 66 started, she met up with the others and they decided that splitting up was the best way to ensure the survival of the Jedi. Her own master died saving her from the initial assault. Honoka went with her friend and fellow Jedi, Kira Tsubasa; last she heard, they were in Alderaan. Umi and Kotori had their sights set on Dantooine. Maki and Nico; she had no idea where they were. Rin and Hanayo were in Kashyyyk. Yukiho and Arisa were well on their way to Tatooine. And Nozomi…

She had no idea where Nozomi was at the moment and that caused her a great deal of worry. Eli had no idea what happened to her after she left her alone and snuck out, like a thief in the dead of night. She couldn't run away with Nozomi like she promised, so like a coward, she wrote a note, gave her one last kiss and left. And every day, Eli regretted her decision. Because once the Order fell because of Order 66, it made Eli realize she had absolutely nothing left. She had left Nozomi for nothing. While she was thinking, she saw an Imperial TIE Fighter fly overhead and even though she should be fleeing, Eli couldn't find it in herself to run. The TIE fighter landed a few feet away and when it opened, Eli suddenly founder herself pinned to a tree behind her, her airways being blocked off. She closed her eyes as she struggled to fight for breath.

"Hello, Elichi." A familiar voice greeted her. Eli opened her eyes in shock once she heard the familiar nickname. Eli saw her friend, Nozomi, holding her in a Force choke. Tears sprung from her eyes once she saw Nozomi; instead of their vibrant and playful Emerald green eyes, they were now a sickly yellow with slits. A tell tale sign that she had fallen to the Dark Side.

"Elichi, see me now? This is what you turned me into." Nozomi said with a bitter smile. Eli activated her lightsaber and threw it at her; not to kill her but to distract her. It worked as Nozomi dodged and she lost her grip on Eli's throat. Eli used her telekinesis to push her away, just in time for her blue lightsaber to return to her. When Nozomi recovered, she opened her own saber; once green in color, it was now a dark red. Another sign of the Dark Side. Nozomi rushed forward to attack her but she managed to block it just in time.

"What happened to you, Nozomi?" Eli asked as she desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. Nozomi separated and moved to attack again but she dodged before continuing their battle.

"Don't play dumb, Elichi! You turned me into this! You toyed with me! Used me! Then you left me the next morning after making me believe that we were going to be happy together!" Nozomi angrily yelled as she swiped at Eli, managing to graze her arm. The blonde Jedi retaliated and managed to cut her leg.

"I couldn't just leave, Nozomi1 I couldn't abandon the Order and the galaxy!" Eli yelled in her defense as she blocked Nozomi's blow.

"How admirable of you, Elichi! To give everything to something that would give nothing back in return! You know what I did when you left me? I killed my master the next time I saw him! I drove my saber into his chest as I listed down the things the Jedi took from me! I watched the light leave his eyes! And now I'm going to do the same to you!"

Eli was completely caught off guard by everything Nozomi said. Was she really that consumed by anger? What had she turned the woman she loved the most into? Eli was so caught up in her shock that she reacted a bit too late to Nozomi's attack that all she could do was throw her hand out to push her opponent back with Telekinesis, something that Nozomi seem to have seen coming as she did the same to her. They both hit trees in the opposite direction and they both struggled to stand but Nozomi got to her feet first and once she saw Eli on the ground, she brought her saber towards her and delivered a barrage of Force lightning towards her. The blonde howled in pain as the electricity coursed towards her entire body. She was only granted a few brief respites before Nozomi resumed her torture. Eventually, the purple haired Sith stood before her, pointing her dark red saber towards her torso.

"Don't worry, Elichi. I'm going to end you and that will be it. I won't go after the others. Especially little Arisa." She said in a false attempt to comfort Eli. At this moment, she was content to accept death if it would free Nozomi of her pain.

"Do it." She whispered. Nozomi tilted her head in confusion as Eli looked up at her, the tears she's been holding back finally escaping.

"Do it, Nozomi. If it'll free you of your pain, then do it. I want to at least do something right for you. I'm sorry I left you but I never once lied when I said I love you."

Eli shut her eyes and waited for the finishing blow but, instead, all she heard were sniffles from the woman standing over her. She saw that Nozomi was crying as her saber was raised above her head, poised for the killing blow but for some reason, she can't do it.

"I-I can't…I can't do it. Why can't I do it? I thought I no longer loved you." Nozomi said, anguish apparent in her voice.

"You don't have to, Nozomi. There's still good in you; I can sense it. Please. Please return to the light. Please, Nontan." Eli begged her, using the childhood nickname that she gave Nozomi. She knew that Nozomi still had some good in her. The fact that she still called her by her nickname and that she won't go after their old friends proved that much.

"Elichi…I want to but…this will never end unless one of us dies! Especially since Vader expects me to kill you!"

Eli was horrified when she realized what Nozomi meant by her words and before she could rush forward to stop her, the purple haired woman stabbed herself at her side. The blonde Jedi rushed forward to catch her in her arms.

"No. No. Nozomi, stay with me." She begged as she cradled her in her arms. Eli had no idea why she was begging; she knew how fatal a stab wound from a lightsaber could be. There was no saving Nozomi from her fate.

"E-Elichi…" Nozomi weakly whispered as she put a hand to Eli's chest, seeing the familiar item there.

"You…you kept it…all…these years…" She said upon seeing the blue Kyber crystal necklace that hanging around the blonde's neck. It was identical to the green Kyber crystal necklace around Nozomi. Another proof that there was still some good in Nozomi.

"Of course…it was the first thing you ever gave me." Eli said as tears fell from her eyes. Before they moved to being Padawan learners, they underwent a ritual called The Gathering to find a Kyber crystal for their lightsabers. Nozomi not only got hers but managed to get two more for Eli and the blonde fashioned them into necklaces for each other with Eli keeping the blue crystal and Nozomi, the green.

"Elichi…can you…do something for…me?" She weakly asked and Eli nodded as she held her hand.

"What is it?"

"T-tell me…you love me…even if it's a lie. For one last time, I…just want to know what being loved feels like."

Eli held her close as she cried. She was not ready to let her go just yet; she just found Nozomi and now, she was going to lose her again. It would've been better if the Jedi never found them. They could've met under different circumstances and lived a peaceful life, even with the threat of the Empire looming above them.

"I love you, Nozomi. I'm not lying. I never lied." She said before kissing her. When they separated, Eli gasped upon seeing that Nozomi's eyes had returned to their vibrant green color but simply smiled and continued to hold her.

"Hey, Nozomi…what do you think our lives would've been like if I did run away with you? We'd probably be living peacefully here. Maybe in Lake Country. We'd be in hiding but we'd be together. Wouldn't you like that, Nozomi?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes. A life like that with Nozomi was everything she could ever wish for. It was everything she wanted for them and especially for Nozomi.

"That…would be nice." The purple haired woman weakly said as she cupped the blonde's cheek. "Hey, Elichi…"

"Nozomi?"

"I…I love you. Never forget that."

And her entire form went limp in Eli's arms. Eli's eyes widened in shock and horror as she watched Nozomi become one with The Force; her body disappeared, leaving only her robes, her saber and her Kyber crystal necklace. The blonde Jedi cried at her loss until she no longer had the strength to do so. Eli gathered enough strength to stand and burned Nozomi's robes but keeping her saber and her necklace for herself, wearing the accessory around her neck. The blonde's eyes landed on Nozomi's TIE Fighter and immediately, she knew what she had to do. Without any hesitation, she walked towards it and in turn, her destiny.

* * *

" _Hello, my friends and fellow Jedi. It's been a while. I don't know if you felt it through The Force but…Nozomi is dead. I should know because I saw her kill herself. She…turned to the Dark Side and she tried to kill me. But she couldn't…so she killed herself instead. I will be following her soon. It was my fault why she turned; I told her I loved her and then left her. Which brings me to the last advice I can give all of you; forget what the Jedi taught us. Forget what our masters said about attachment and love and how those things are dangerous. If you fall in love, take the risk but remember to not let it lure you to the Dark Side. It's a possible thing to do. I know that none of you will fail in ensuring the survival of the Jedi; especially you, Arisa. Goodbye, my friends. May The Force be with all of you…always._

* * *

"Admiral! Lady Toujou's TIE Fighter is returning." One of the ship's crew informed the Admiral.

"Excellent. No doubt she's taken care of the Jedi scum." He said as he left the bridge to greet Nozomi. The TIE Fighter landed on the landing bay as stormtroopers and officers went about their usual rounds. Just as the hatch to the TIE Fighter opened, something jumped out and started butchering the people on the landing bay. A blonde Jedi with blue and red lightsabers. She relentlessly attacked each and every one of them and just as she thought she could let her guard down for a moment, she felt something hit her from behind. She looked down and saw a burned hole through her chest; she had been shot. She turned and saw a young officer with a blaster pistol pointed at her. He was young, not even out of his twenties and very nervous at the sight of her. She poised herself to attack but before she could even move, he shot her twice. She fell to the floor. As she lay dying on the floor of the Star Destroyer, all she could see was the vibrant night life of Coruscant and a beautiful purple haired Jedi Knight with green eyes.

"Nozomi…"

And with those words, Jedi Knight Ayase Eli finally became one with The Force.

* * *

The young officer who shot Eli stood over her body and watched as her physical form faded away and he was surprised by the sudden hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, young man." The ship's Admiral praised him. "I will see that you receive a promotion for this."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, who is our mysterious attacker?" The Admiral asked.

"A Jedi Knight, sir. She said something before fading. I heard her say 'Nozomi'." The young officer answered. The Admiral sighed and shook his head.

"Then, it was the Jedi that Lady Toujou was hunting. And if she's here, it could only mean that Lady Toujou is dead." He said with a tone of disapproval. "I always did warn her that her obsession would lead to her end."

A beat of silence occurred between them before the Admiral spoke up again.

"Very well. Pick up the sabers. We must deliver them to Lord Vader and inform him that his potential apprentice is dead." He ordered before he walked away. The officer nodded and moved to collect the fallen Jedi's belongings. Just as he was about to stand up again with the sabers in his hands, two more objects caught his eye and he moved to pick them up as well…

They were two crystals on thick leather strings; one was colored blue and the other, green.

* * *

 **AN: And that is it for my Star Wars AU fic. I know it was a bit OOC, especially for a Jedi but…meh…what can you do? I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. And if you guys have requests, you can submit them to my as a commission. Details on how to find it are in my profile.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Firework out!**


End file.
